


Something funny

by FanFicReader01



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: AU, Comedy, Humor, M/M, merfolk, merman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7448356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Nate wakes up with a fishtail instead of legs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something funny

 

An ugly headache, dizziness and even nausea. Those were the first things Nate woke up with the day after a long beach party.

When he shifted a bit to get out of bed, he felt like throwing up, which he eventually did. How had this happen? Was it the alcohol? Did he drank too much? Maybe it was those darn snacks, Nate thought, scratching through his messy bedhair. The snacks were just too delicious to ignore. Sully had warned him to not eat too much of it or he might get sick.

 ‘Crap’, Nate moaned, looking at the mess in the room.

Not only his own vomit, but the whole room looked fucked up. One of the lamps laid forgotten beside the nightstand. Probably pushed off while he and Sam had sex the night before. When he hadn’t feel sick.

There was spilled wine on the carpet, a few bottles of beer spread across the whole damn floor, filthy clothes just laying around and Nate found out he had a _tail_ …

A tail?!

If the headache and the mess in the room weren’t enough already, Nate found himself immovable. From his belly down there was a long orange tail with dark blue stripes as pattern. The tail even had two little fins! How did this even happen?

 As Nate wriggled desperately to get out of bed, he suddenly wondered if he now had gills too and if he wasn’t choking without noticing. He lightly panicked, but calmed down when he could still breath. His hands slid slowly to his neck where he supposed the gills would be. He was right, it felt strange. His whole skin felt different, but Nate couldn’t put a finger on it.

 When he was calm enough, he inspected his lower body again. He saw gills on both of his sides as well. When he glanced at his tail, he started to admire the view.

With a big grin he moved the tail up and down, getting used to his new… condition.

 

‘Oh my god, Nathan! What happened!?’ Sam shouted when he slammed the door to the bedroom open. His face in utter panic.

Without wasting any moment he ran over to his younger brother, ignoring the mess around them. With some struggle he picked his brother up and strode to the big windows with a glass sliding door in them. He used his elbow to push down the latch. Next he swiped open the door with one foot.

 ‘Sam! What are you doing?!’ Nate yelled. He clamped tightly to the other man, afraid of falling.

 ‘Getting you to the water as fast as I can!’ Sam responded out of breath.

He rushed them to the sea, almost tripping in the sand. Without worrying about his own clothes getting wet, Sam dived full in with Nate still in his arms.

 

‘Bwluargh! Sam, the heck, man?’ Nate sputtered when he pulled his head out of the waves. The other Drake followed, wiped some water out of his eyes and asked surprised: ‘Wait, you can actually breath outside the water?’

 ‘Sure I can’ Nate snorted.

 

‘Really, Nate. How did you become a… half fish?’

 ‘ _Merman_ ’, Nate corrected him, slightly offended by the term.

‘Okay than you nitpicking bastard’ Sam groaned.

  ‘I don’t know, man. I just… I just woke up like this. Dunno what happened. Maybe it was one of those drinks I had? Or the snacks?’ Nate stammered also still confused.

Sam rubbed his head and looked at the tail that peeked out of the water. It was actually a very beautiful tail.

 ‘I don’t think so. I also had some of those snacks, so did the others’ Sam frowned.

‘You know what? I’ll fill the bathtub with water, you just stay put, okay? Afterwards we’ll figure out what happened and how it could’ve happened. Then we’ll try to figure out how return you to normal’ Sam said in a reassuring tone.

‘Wait, you gonna leave me here like that?’ Nate exclaimed.

‘Sorry, little brother, but that seems like the best thing to do right now. Also, you can explore the sea a bit, right?’ Sam laughed a bit nervous before standing up in the water. Nate rolled his eyes and went deeper into the sea.

 ‘Alright then’ he sighed.


End file.
